1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light screen that is wrom like eyeglasses by the user. The light screen is an electroluminescent lamp and is configured to isolate the wearer from ambient light. The light screen has small apertures positioned vith respect to the wearer's eyes that permit the wearer to read or perform other short-viewing-distance tasks that require eyesight while simultaneously being irradiated with light emitted from the interior surface of the light screen. The user can adjust the position of the apertures and adjust the width of the apertures. The size of the aperture is small enough to maintain the wearer's sense of being isolated from ambient visual stimuli.
The light screen and electric power supply system are of a size and configuration to enable use of the invention in almost any location of the wearer's choosing.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been posited that special light can be used as therapy for persons suffering from a variety of maladies such as depression, seasonal affected disorder, disruption of circadian rhythms, etc. Various intensities, colors, and time duration of illumination have been proposed. In fact, even irradiating parts of the human body other than eyes, such as the backs of knee joints, have been suggested as being beneficial. Exposure to special light also is believed to be an aid to meditating.
Some believe that concurrent ambient visual stimuli detracts from the benefits that can be derived from the intended visual stimulus.
Whatever the validity of these theories, many people believe they feel better during or after (or both) a session of exposure to special light Many businesses supply lighting products intended for therapeutic purposes, as an aid for meditation, and for relief of mental stress.
One such class of products is a fixture with a bank of light bulbs, usually florescent, with back-surface reflectors that direct light from the source to the user. The user assumes a position near the light fixture and in the light path that will irradiate the desired portion of their body, usually eyes. This mechanism is simple to operate. Another advantage is the user can perform tasks such as reading, writing, sewing, etc. that do not require movement out of the path of the light. A disadvantage is that these fixtures are not small enough to be portable while being used and they require a significant amount of electrical power to create light. Furthermore, this light is created by a thermolurinenescent process that radiates ultra-violet and infrared wavelengths as well as light in the visible range. Sustained exposure to infrared and ultra-violet rays can damage the eye. Also, if only the eyes are intended for irradiation, much of the light created by these devices is wasted on all surfaces other than the eyes upon which the light impinges. In addition, the light might be an unwelcome distraction to other persons in the vicinity of the user. Lastly, since the user's field of vision encompasses more than the light fixture, other, unwanted visual stimuli may be present that can distract the user or otherwise render therapy less effective than desired.
Another class of products consists of a visor that can be worn on the user's head. The visor is equipped with several small light bulbs positioned partially out of the user's field of vision. Some of the light from the bulbs irradiates the user's eyes. This mechanism, too, is simple to operate. In addition, it somewhat mitigates some of the disadvantages of the larger fixture described previously. The light bulbs are positioned closer to the user's eyes and, hence, require less power for the same degree of irradiation. The power requirement is low enough to be satisfied with dry-cell batteries as the source, which enables the user to move about while being irradiated. Since the amount of radiation with a visor device is designed to be less than with a larger fixture device, the amount of light that might disturb other persons in the vicinity of the user is correspondingly less. However, as with the fixture device, the visor device does not prevent possible distraction of unwanted ambient visual stimuli.
One solution, at least partially, to the disadvantages of prior art described above is invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,609: Bright Light Mask. Ambient light is completely excluded by the mask. The mask has apertures for admitting high intensity light to the user's eyes. These apertures are designed for the single purpose of introducing light into the mask and, indeed, the mechanisms such as light bulbs, lenses, or fiber optic cables claimed for achieving insertion of light into the mask precludes use of the apertures for viewing objects outside the mask.
Another invention that excludes ambient visual stimuli is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,006: Personal integrating sphere system. An integrating sphere has a reflecting surface that is literally a sphere. This invention requires the user's head to be located inside such a sphere. The only entrance for light into the sphere are those specified for the light that is injected into the sphere.
However, the diameter of an integrating sphere has to be somewhat larger than the diameter of a user's head for the sphere's reflecting surface to provide "a field of illumination of substantially uniform intensity". If the diameter of a sphere relative to a users head is too small, the user's head will absorb much of the injected light before it can be reflected into the user's eyes. In addition, the position of the user's head with respect to the points where light is inserted into the sphere is another factor that determine the degree of shadowing that occurs as light rays are reflected from the surface. Shadowing will create a field of illumination that is not uniform.
An integrating sphere system has several other limitations. The first is that the equipment must be stationary. The user cannot move while their head is inside the sphere. Also, the equipment is cumbersome; it cannot be used just anywhere. Another limitation is the user does not have an option to view any object other than the reflecting surface of the sphere.
Some forms of therapy or meditation entail reading verse or prose or religious scripture while in a relaxed mental state. The invention described herein is a light screen that irradiates the user with a uniform light to facilitate relaxation and eliminates the intrusion of unwanted visual stimuli to the user's eyes. The wearer has the option to uncover apertures in the light screen for purposes of reading to enhance their therapy or meditation. The small area of the apertures does not permit admission of unwanted light The apertures can be covered when the wearer does not want to view objects outside the light screen. Because the light screen is positioned very close to the user's eyes, the amount of light necessary to satisfy the user is significantly less than with the prior art described previously. Consequently, power requirements are significantly less such that the light screen can be operated with dry-cell batteries, if the user chooses to do so. Also, the opaque property of the light screen insures that light emitted by the light screen will not be seen by other persons in the vicinity of the user.